


You are my Only Luxury Item

by 655321



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: Just a few smutty scenes with MacCready. The first is with my Male Sole, Nikola, with an assist from Hancock. The rest will be second person.





	You are my Only Luxury Item

 

“Your sex karma must be good  
Cause I'm funny for you  
Ain't nobody do me better  
When you hit me I'm a cloud”  
-Of Montreal,  ”Sex Karma” (ft. Solange)  
  


MacCready lay in the sunlight on Nikola’s bed. The mattress was actually clean, scavenged from a vault; he knew because he'd helped carry the damn thing across half the Commonwealth. Sanctuary truly was that, he thought, as he dragged his fingers along the windowsill. The paint didn't chip like it used to. There were 20 people here now and together, over the course of a few months they’d fixed up half the houses to a habitable state. The North end of the neighborhood was still mostly ruin. The houses that couldn't be salvaged were scrapped, left as vacant concrete slabs or repurposed. This one, Nikola’s, where they shared a bed and there was a dog house out by one side of it, was immediately behind the neighborhood's pre-war sign. Out the window in the bedroom, you could see anyone who crossed the bridge.

MacCready sprawled his arms out so they hung off the mattress, closed his eyes and breathed in the breeze through the window. He was already barefoot, and the armored leather jacket that had once belonged to Kellogg he had slung over the chair in the corner of the room. MacCready wasn't so keen on wearing a dead man’s clothes but Niko had seduced him into it, and Mac had to admit it did look good on him.

He was heart-rendingly happy here. It was unlike anything he'd ever known; Sanctuary, and the happiness. And Nikola, whose heart was too big for the wasteland.

Nikola and Cait were supposed to be back today. MacCready wasn't normally one to idle away his time but, he really hated being left behind. And he missed his man. He thought about Niko's hands, always steady whether they were reloading a gun in the heat of a battle or taking him apart in the middle of the night. He thought about Niko's hard, muscled body, tawny skin sweat drenched and glistening in the sun when he was building or working the crops; and his eyes when he'd look up and catch Mac staring and smile. When the sun went down and everyone greeted the cool night with a sigh and a drink at the bar they’d built together, Niko would slide up behind him and wrap him in solid arms and grip him close with large hands. Nikola would whisper in his ear and they’d go to bed together and RJ would fall asleep in those arms.

He stretched his arms up over his head again, fingers brushing the polished aluminum bedframe. Immediately he remembered the time Niko had handcuffed him to it. He wrapped his fingers around one thin shaft of metal, remembering how his bound hands had gripped it then. He sighed, eyes closed, tipping his head back and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. One hand raked his shirt up as it brushed along his abs, and at first it was slow; just the sensation of his own skin until the hand brushed against his nipple and the stimulation of sensitive flesh had his hips starting to squirm. He tore the shirt off and without pause started unfastening his trousers. He kicked them off, underwear with them.

Naked, he slid his hands across his body; eyes closed, thinking of Niko. Niko sucking his nipples until it made him whine, Niko biting hickeys onto his inner thigh. MacCready took his cock in one hand and let the other brush along his thigh as he spread his legs open.

 

Hancock had just finished a meal and a drink at the bar, and, after a friendly chat with one of the settlers, sauntered across the way to Nikola's house with the casualness of an afternoon stroll. Hancock knew the man was due back today but he hadn't seen him yet. But he wouldn't have put it past Nikola to make a beeline home to MacCready. Heaven knew if it were him in Nikola's place, Hancock would never let that boy out of bed. He'd been with RJ a few times, a couple times back in Goodneighbor, and a couple times here the three of them had all gotten together.

Hancock got to the house to find it empty of any sign of Niko, and he was about to turn around before he heard a groan from the bedroom. Oh? He smirked. Couldn't hurt to take a peek, maybe he could get in on the action. What he found was MacCready writhing naked in bed, stroking his cock and just beginning to finger himself. Mac had his eyes closed, and Hancock really wanted to just stand there and watch but he knew RJ would find that creepy and it might hurt his chances so he announced himself.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he drawled as he leaned against the door frame.

MacCready didn't start; he knew Hancock's voice. He only fluttered his eyes open and rolled his head to one side.

“Can I come in?”

MacCready bit his lip, dug his fingernails into one thigh and managed to work a “yes” out of his throat. Hancock moved into the room and shrugged off his coat, throwing it over the chair where RJ had left his jacket. His hand had stopped moving over his cock, he just held it at the base, but the other hand was roaming his body and his hips were writhing.

“Need a hand, babe?” John offered.

MacCready didn't reply so Hancock kept on.

“Maybe I can get you ready for Niko, huh?”

John touched RJ’s knee and his hand slowly slid down to his thigh, his rough skin sparking against the smoothness of MacCready’s and making the younger man gasp and nod.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Hancock opened a drawer in the dresser to retrieve the homemade lube and then sat at the end of the bed, licking his lips at seeing MacCready spread open.

“Fuck, babe. You're half-past gone, aren't you?” Hancock murmured, watching MacCready's hips move desperately and his hand slowly stroking over his cock.

“I miss him too.”

Hancock coated his fingers in the oil and pressed one to MacCready's hole, the merc’s hips rising to the touch, legs spread wide.

“But that's gotta be some special kinda torture for you, huh?”

Hancock's finger slipped inside; RJ groaned and caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You two have been inseparable since I got here. Before that, even. Probably since Niko first hired you. He even been away from you this long before?”

Hancock's second lubed finger was gently joining the first and MacCready wasn't stroking his cock anymore, just holding himself open and gnawing at his lip. Hancock didn't expect a response but RJ was trying to keep himself lucid. The merc shook his head and whined out a soft “no.”

“Oh, babe,” John cooed sympathetically and started slowly fucking the younger man with two fingers.

 

Long minutes stretched out imperceptibly, MacCready caught between the pleasure and anxious waiting, occasionally giving his cock a few languid strokes but mostly enjoying the way Hancock was fingering him. The ghoul would routinely slick his fingers up with more lube. He didn't even try to slip in a third, he just kept RJ in a pleasure-loop of two wet fingers fucking his hole. MacCready lost track of time, but John was watching the window. When at last he saw Nikola cross the bridge with Cait, he hummed a low, anticipatory growl and lubed up his fingers again. Now RJ felt the stretch of a third.

“He's home, baby boy.”

MacCready's whole body shuddered with a relieved sigh. His palm slid across his abs, wiping up the precome that had pooled there and using it for slow, teasing strokes along his own shaft. Hancock was grinning ear to ear, positively salivating to see the look on Niko's face when he caught them. They could both hear Nikola’s voice, in conversation with Cait, trailing off and then getting closer as he moved around the house. The two were on the porch now; they could hear Cait’s voice, and she seemed to be speaking at some length.

“Oh, Cait, darlin’,” Hancock chuckled gently, “give a guy a break.”

Finally, they could hear Nikola's footsteps into the house. Hancock licked his lips, quirked an eyebrow as he met MacCready's eyes, and then turned to face Niko just as the man appeared at the door. Nikola's eyes widened and his jaw went slack before his tongue traced his lips.

“Oh,” Nikola chuckled, grin splitting his face,  “sweet Jesus. Damn, Mac.”

“Just keeping him warm for you, boss,” Hancock remarked with a wink.

“Yeah,” Nikola's dark eyes were roaming RJ up and down appreciatively, drinking in that perfect body that he hadn't seen in weeks.

The merc was blushing something fierce and it took everything MacCready had left in him not to whine and beg. Nikola was already stripping off his armored duster and the scarf he wore. He entered the room and touched Hancock's shoulder to let the ghoul know he didn't need to move just yet. He crouched in front of MacCready to kiss him and caress his neck and chest. RJ threw his arms up around Nikola's shoulders and peppered the older man’s neck with kisses when he moved to speak.

“I missed you baby. You missed me too, huh? I'm glad John was here to help.”

MacCready only whined. Nikola touched his jaw tenderly.

“It's okay, baby. Just a sec,” he kissed RJ again, “and I'll give it to you.”

He stood and, stripping off the rest of his clothes he turned to Hancock, “get naked for me, John?”

Hancock stood and slowly leaned toward Nikola, silently asking for a kiss, which he received, before pulling off his shirt. Nikola pulled MacCready up off the bed, holding the younger man tightly while his legs shook.

“I got you, baby,” he whispered, covering RJ in kisses.

“John, sit on the bed with your back to the wall there,” he motioned with a hand to indicate where he wanted Hancock.

Nikola turned MacCready around to face the ghoul.

“Get in his lap,” he told MacCready, giving the younger man a spank.

RJ crawled onto the bed to straddle Hancock, the ghoul grinning like he'd won the lottery. His head immediately dropped to the ghoul’s chest as he presented his ass to Nikola.

“Mmm, that's good baby,” Nikola began lubing up his cock, “John, hold him open for me?”

Hancock was pressing kisses to MacCready's shoulder as he palmed the younger man’s ass. Grinning, Nikola slid easily into RJ, his hole wet and warm and stretched.

“Fuuuck, oh baby, I missed you.”

He wasted no time thrusting into MacCready; they were both desperate. As Nikola grabbed RJ’s hips and started pounding into him, Hancock's hands moved across the younger man’s thighs, and then to tease his cock. MacCready was groaning loudly at each thrust and clinging to Hancock, who showered him with affection; kissing his neck and shoulders, groping his pecs and pinching his nipples. MacCready was never quiet, in general, but especially now being flooded with sensation on all sides. Nikola's groans echoed his, and he got his hips angled so that RJ’s ass clapped with every thrust, and Hancock moaned under them both while he roamed his fingers and tongue over MacCready's body.

“Oh, right there, right there,” MacCready panted, “you're hitting my spot.”

Grinning, Hancock took RJ’s cock again, began stroking it next to his own.

“Ahh! Oh, yeah, yeah!”

Hancock watched RJ spill over his chest. He stroked the younger man through his orgasm before using the same wet hand to bring himself off. Nikola fucked through his own orgasm, pulling out with a sigh when he was finished and holding the younger man to him; turning to sit next to John on the bed with an exhausted RJ in his lap.

“That...was amazing,” MacCready groaned in ragged breaths and curled into Nikola's arms.


End file.
